Nada es Igual
by Honna-chan
Summary: [universo no tan alterno] [One-shot] El acuerdo entre Meiling y Syaoran se ha acabado. ¿Como tomó esto Meiling? -Yo seré tu prometida hasta el día que encuentres una novia - Si con eso dejas de molestarme, está bien. Acepto el trato Acorde a la canción "Nada es igual" de Miranda!


Aclaraciones:

-Edades actuales: 17; primer flash back: 15; Segundo flash back: 16

_-cursiva- _Recuerdos de Meiling.

**Meiling pov**

El metal del columpio está helado, hace frío, pero no me afecta, no quiero volver a casa. No tengo animos de estar en el mismo espacio que él. No paro de recordar mis propias palabras. Ese día también hacía frío, igual que hoy.

_Caminábamos por Tomoeda, Wei nos pidió que… bueno en realidad le pidió a Syaoran que fuera a la tienda por unos vegetales para la cena. Para el yo era como una lapa, si el salía ahí estaba yo acompañándolo._

_-Por Buda, ¡qué frío hace!_

_-Meiling, en serio ¿por qué no te quedaste en casa?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

_-Es la 5ta vez que preguntas, Xiao Lang- respondí- dije que te acompañaría a todos lados como la buena prometida que soy.- expliqué con la cabeza alta._

_-Pues no te lo preguntaría si dejaras de quejarte cada 2 cuadras. Además deja eso de "prometidos", solo fue un comentario de nuestras madres, nunca fue un acuerdo._

_-Sabes que sí fue un acuerdo Xiao Lang, si mal no recuerdo tía Ieran dijo que no podía esperar el día en que estuviéramos casados._

_-Tergiversaste todo, mi madre sólo le pregunto a tu mamá si nos imaginaba casados. Nunca hablaron de un acuerdo- gruñó._

_La discusión quedó hasta ahí. Nadie habló en el resto del camino y al llegar a la tienda cogimos todo para volver luego a casa. Esperaba a Xiao Lang al final de la caja con las bolsas en la mano cuando oí a la cajera preguntarle algo._

_- ¿Son novios?, hacen una linda pareja_

_-No señora, somos primos- explicó rápidamente y frunciendo un poco el ceño._

_-¡Oh! Disculpe si le molestó la pregunta-respondió un poco avergonzada por la cara de mi primo- Aquí tienen su boleta, joven._

_-Muchas gracias- respondió él_

_Salimos de la tienda y no pude evitar reclamarle por su respuesta. _

_-¿Por qué le dijiste que no a la cajera?- grité enfadada- veníamos hablando de eso Xiao lang, en unos años más nos casaremos, quizás no sea tu novia aún pero soy tu prometida, ¡no deberías negarme!_

_-No, Meiling, ya para, todo esto es un capricho tuyo. Llevo 3 años escuchándote alardear un compromiso que no existe, entiende ¡No nos vamos a casar!. Nuestra relación es meramente familiar y hasta ahí. Si en verdad nos fuéramos a casar aún quedan 10 años para que asuma como jefe del clan. ¿Qué harás si me gusta una chica en ese tiempo? ¿Llegarás a decirle que eres mí prometida solo para alejarla de mí siendo que de todas formas tendría que terminar con ella para casarme contigo?_

_-Y-yo... _

_No sabía que responderle, de verdad él estaba enojado y su reacción me había intimidado, pero cuando salí del shock no pude evitar reirme y es que oh vamos ¿Syaoran con novia?__ Sí, claro. El día que lo vea decir más de dos palabras frente a una chica que no sea alguien de su familia, y bueno Tomoyo, pero supongo que ella no cuenta porque es novia de Eriol y él es de la familia, jeje. La cosa es que como sé que eso no pasará respondí_

_-¿Un capricho mío? -miré desafiante- Bien arreglemos esto, será como una apuesta, yo seré tu prometida hasta que encuentres una novia, peeero ella debe ser la indicada, la que presentes frente a tía Ieran y el clan Li. El día que eso suceda terminará nuestro compromiso; pero si "tú chica" no llega y nuestras familias deciden comprometernos tendrás que acatar sin ninguna queja._

_-Si con eso dejas de molestarme está bien- cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos y caminamos de vuelta a el departamento._

Sí hubiera sabido que este día llegaría no hubiera propuesto ese acuerdo, digo, sabía que a mi primo le gustaba pero nunca pensé que la invitaría a Hong Kong. Lo único que hice fue causarme esperanzas por 3 años

Comienzo a balancearme recordando todos los momentos con mi primo, antes que conocerla. Días de campo , salidas al cine, a comer, las navidades y años nuevos.

-¿Por qué tuviste que llegar Kinomoto?- susurré soltando las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos.

_Llevábamos una semana de nuestro segundo año de preparatoria. Syaoran estaba en su puesto de siempre escuchando música. Yo me sentaba adelante junto a Tomoyo y Eriol delante de nosotras, lo cambiaron de puesto porque siempre se quedaba dormido. La campana ya había sonado y esperábamos que la profesora Mitzuki entrara a la sala._

_-Buenos días muchachos, espero hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, les pido un poco de atención para presentar a una nueva compañera- dijo la maestra. Caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y revelar a una chica de aprox. 1,65 de altura, grandes ojos verdes y el pelo de un castaño claro a la altura de los hombros- pasa por favor, preséntate al curso- invito la señorita Mitzuki._

_-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años y espero que nos llevemos muy bien- dijo a modo de presentación. Me le quedé viendo, esa chica no me daba buena espina._

_- Kinomoto te sentarás al lado de Li. Por favor Syaoran, ¿podrías ponerte de pie?- mi primo hizo caso._

_Si al comienzo no me daba buena espina ahora definitivamente la odio. Está bien, el único lugar desocupado era el ex puesto de Eriol junto al castaño, pero dios, en todos mis años de educación junto a él nunca me ha dejado sentarme a su lado y ahora llega ell él ni siquiera hace un gesto de disgusto. Cálmate Meiling. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._

_Pasó por mi lado para llegar a su puesto. Pude ver como le sonreía a mi primo, a MÍ prometido, y como esté le devolvió el gesto. Estaba tan ensimismada por aquel acto que la voz que escuche a continuación hizo el favor de sacarme del trance._

_-Soy Li Syaoran, un placer conocerte Kinomoto._

_¡Detengan todo y rebobinen!¡Paren las prensas! XIAO LANG LI HABLÁNDOLE Y SONRIÉNDOLE A ALGUIEN EXTERNO A LA FAMILIA. Esto era deRayos por qué justo hoy Tomoyo no trajo su cámara._

_-Un gusto Li, espero podamos ser amigos- volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas. Asht la odioo!_

_-Claro, me encantaría- Creo que la frase: "¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi primo? Estaba escrita por todo mi rostro pues cuando lo miré exigiendo una explicación él solo se encogió de hombros y fijó su vista al frente._

Reí al recordar mis sentimientos hacía Sakura ese día y es que, ahora ella es una de mis mejores amigas junto a Tommy. Seguí meciéndome en el columpio solo que ahora recordaba todas las risas compartidas con la castaña, los llantos, los postres, las competencias en gimnasia.

Sakura era una chica imposible de odiar, de hecho era imposible no quererla y se lo hice saber a Syaoran esta mañana cuando hablamos. Sí, la conversación que nunca esperé que llegara, pero llegó. Esta mañana.

_-Xiaaaaaao voy a la tienda por unas cosas para el almuerzo- tome las llaves y cuando iba a salir un grito hizo que me devolviera._

_-Meiling! Espera, etto… tenemos que hablar- no me miró a la cara por lo que supe que algo andaba mal. La comida podía esperar._

_-¿Le pasó algo a alguien?- negó con la cabeza- Rompiste algo de la….-__me interrumpió._

_-Me enamoré de Sakura- la noticia me tomó por sorpresa. _

_Me sentía traicionada, no sé porqué. No podía pensar en nada mi mente estaba en blanco, de pronto una conexión de ideas llegó a mi. Estaba terminando el trato, pensaba invitarla a Hong Kong. Estuvimos unos momentos en silencio cuando ya no aguante._

_-NO TE PUEDE GUSTAR SAKURA, NO PUEDE SER ELLA- grite y comencé a llorar- nnn… no, no romperé el com... compromiso por ella._

_-Meling cálmate, por favor – se acercó y me abrazó, yo solo podía llorar._

_-por qué Xiao? ¿Por qué cambiaste por ella?- dije en un susurro esperaba que no me hubiera escuchado pero no fue así y contesto_

_-No lo sé, cuando llego a comienzo de año quise conocerla, algo me atraía a ella. Nunca sentí algo así por alguien, quizás por eso no me llamaba el hacer amigos como tanto me reclamabas, pero con ella era distinto su sonrisa me llamaba a estar a su lado, nunca pensé que me fuera a gustar así… yo solamente quería ser su amigo. _

_-Lo entiendo, es imposible no querer a Sakura- me abrace más a él para que no viera mis lagrimas. Tome aire y seguí- Tú le gustas- creo que se asombro bastante- me lo dijo hace 1 mes cuando fui a quedarme a su casa. No te lo dije porque, bueno creo que sabes el por qué. Sin embargo, si te lo digo ahora es porque Sakura es una de mis mejores amigas y tú mi primo, quiero lo mejor para ambos aun sabiendo lo que eso significa. Pobre de ella, tener que soportar a un idiota como tú- me separé un poco para verlo, él río ante mi comentario y me sonrió.- Deberías decírselo pronto, es una chica bonita y hay más que están en el mismo estado que tú, completamente locos por Kinomoto. ¿Puedes preparar comida para ti? Yo iré a lo de Daidoji, llego para la cena.- Salí con las llaves y me dirigí al parque pingüino. _

Y aquí estoy, llevo aproximadamente tres horas llorando en los columpios intentando contener las lagrimas, enfriar mi cabeza y no arrepentirme de lo que acababa de hacer. Mi teléfono vibró, un mensaje de Syaoran.

"**Mei, salí a casa de Sakura. Tienes razón, hay muchos babosos como yo que andan tras ella. Volveré para la cena y espero que esta vez no quemes la comida.**

**PD: Quizás en este momento no hay mucho que decir, pero te quiero un montón y no llores, ya llegará alguien que te hará tan feliz como ella a mi. Claro, si es que no lo espanto primero :p"**

Sonreí, tenía razón ya llegará alguien para mí. Le haré un ultimo regalo a mi primo, regresaré a Hong Kong y me opondré al acuerdo, en las vacaciones cuando viajamos a China nuestras familias habían decidido de verdad comprometernos, no quisimos decir nada en ese tiempo pues ya teníamos esta promesa. Me paré el columpio y caminé hacia la tienda de en frente, compre lo necesario para la cena de y volví al edificio a hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

Colgué el teléfono y fui a cocinar, en mi caso llorar me habría el apetito.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde cuando sentí la puerta de entrada. Había estado toda la tarde ordenando mi bolso para regresar a China. Cuando bajé me encontré con un radiante castaño casi brincando de felicidad

-¿Y bien? Me contaras como te fue ¿cierto?- se giro hacía mi y me abrazó

- Oficialmente Sakura Kinomoto es novia de Xiao Lang Li- yo le sonreí con nostalgia, después de todo aún dolían sus palabras.

-Ven vamos a cenar mañana debo despertarme temprano

-¿mañana? Pero si es domingo ¿quien despierta temprano un domingo?- comencé a servir la comida y cuando finalicé respondí a su pregunta

-Regresaré a China para terminar con el compromiso. Tal y como te lo prometí- me miró asombrado

-Meiling, no. Esto nos concierne a los dos, iremos en vacaciones ya solo quedan 2 semanas y los dos hablaremos con nuestras madres

-No Syao, iré yo. Por favor dame tiempo para olvidarte, tú sabes que yo de verdad siento algo por tí- bajó la cabeza, iba a replicar pero rápidamente lo cor´te- si me prohíben deshacer el compromiso te llamaré y apelaremos los 2, pero por ahora no será necesario que vayas. Permiso, se me quitó el apetito -me levanté de la mesa y me fui a acostar. Sé que estuve sola toda la tarde pero aun necesitaba tiempo para verlo sin ponerme a llorar como quien pierde un ser querido.

**Hoy amanecí como sintiéndome bien ****el sol entibiaba y relajaba mi piel****  
><strong>**y como estoy envuelto en ella ****me relajo a mí****  
><strong>**supe de inmediato que hoy seria especial, ****un día común, mágicamente normal****  
><strong>**de rutinario devenir, me haría feliz****  
><strong>**aunque este tan solo no me siento tan mal. L****a señal de alarma debería sonar****  
><strong>**tengo que empezar a preocuparme ****o tengo que dejarme****  
><strong>**Aunque me cueste lo conseguiré ****en unos días más te olvidaré****  
><strong>**pero te juro que no puedo más ****disimular felicidad****  
><strong>**si tú no estás nada es igual****  
><strong>

No supe en qué momento me dormí solo sé que sonó el despertador y al ver la hora casi me caigo. Era la última alarma que había activado para despertar. Aleluya a Buda, me arregle lo más rápido que pude tomé mis cosas y salí del cuarto.

Me sentía bastante mejor que anoche. Bajé a la cocina y me llegaron los rayos del sol, el día estaba tan tibio que me sentía hasta feliz. Syaoran me esperaba en la mesa con el desayuno servido me senté y comí como si hubiera despertado después de dormir años

-Hey calma a tu estomago- me sonrojé por su comentario pero aun así seguí comiendo como famélica

-casháte, tengo que aguantar un viaje de cinco horas – tragué- y la comida de avión no es precisamente un manjar de dioses.

-Esta bien apúrate para que nos vayamos, iré a recoger mi chaqueta a la vuelta ordenaré tu desastre- se levanto y camino hasta su pieza- Por cierto les avisé a Sakura y Daidoji, nos verán en el aeropuerto, no les di detalles si es lo que quieres saber. Eriol dijo que no podía ir, pero que lo despidiera de ti- sonreí un poco para no llorar.

-bien- lo miré- vámonos.

Salimos del departamento rumbo al aeropuerto. La verdad es que todo pasó tan rápido. Ayer lloraba, hoy me sentía tranquila. Ayer vivía en Japón, hoy regreso a China. No quiero ni pensar en que pasará después.

Entramos y nos encontramos con mis amigas, Syaoran y Sakura se saludaron con un tímido beso en la mejilla y yo no pude evitar molestarlos

-Hey tortolos, son novios y se saludan como amigos- reí y conmigo Tomoyo.

Esperaba olvidar a mi primer amor pronto, no quería pasar mucho tiempo con mi familia pero no podía fingir que al verlos no me daba pena. No pude evitar volver a llorar, sé que Tomoyo sabía que yo amaba a mi primo pero para ahorrarme el consuelo solo me alejé cuando ella me iba a abrazar. Sonreí y me excuse con que las lagrimas eran porque las extrañaría.

La voz que anunciaba mi vuelo se hoyó en los altavoces, tomé mi maleta y me encaminé a la entrada. No pasó mucho para que el avión despegara y pudiera encender mi MP3. Me fui todo el viaje mirando el cielo escuchando música.

**Todos los lugares me recuerdan a ti, ****las canciones tristes se parecen a mí****  
><strong>**no va a ser fácil deshacerme de lo que viví****  
><strong>**he pensado mucho en nuestra separación ****creo o aparento que ha sido lo mejor****  
><strong>**pero me estremezco cuando siento ****tu ausencia en las mañanas****  
><strong>**aunque me cueste lo conseguiré****  
><strong>**en unos días mas te olvidare****  
><strong>**pero te juro que no puedo más ****disimular felicidad****  
><strong>**si tu no estas nada es igual****  
><strong>

Llegué a China, pedí un taxi y me dirigí a la mansión Li. Lamentablemente el vehículo se fue por el camino más largo, pasando por una infinidad de parques en los que alguna vez estuve con Syaoran de pequeños. Aguante el llanto, él no estaba muerto, no debía llorar por todo lo que me recordara a él. Lo peor es que la música tampoco ayudaba, me identificaba con las canciones, creo que tendré que llegar a cambiar toda mi música si no quiero deshidratarme por las lagrimas

**Quisiera yo poder borrarte totalmente de mi mente****  
><strong>**para poder volver a verte por primera vez...****  
><strong>**aunque me cueste lo conseguiré ****en unos días mas te olvidare****  
><strong>**pero te juro que no puedo más ****disimular felicidad****  
><strong>**si tu no estas nada es igual****  
><strong>**quisiera yo poder borrarte totalmente de mi mente****  
><strong>**para poder volver a verte por primera vez****  
><strong>**para poder volver a verte por primera vez...****  
><strong>

Miro por la ventana cuando ya solo quedan unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar.

-Desde hoy haré todo lo posible para olvidarte, Xiao Lang- susurre cuando ya el taxi se estacionó en la entrada. Pagué y me bajé, me quedé con mis maletas afuera mirando la fachada de la mansión- Para cuando vuelva a Japón te habré olvidado, aunque me cueste lo conseguiré.

Y así entre a la mansión decidida, esperando que esto fuera el inicio de una nueva vida

* * *

><p>Nunca me gustó mucho esta historia, peeero como fue mi primer fanfic quise arreglarla un poco en vez de borrarla. Espero vuelva a ser de su agrado :)<p>

Espero reviews o sugerencias jeje Saludos!

Re-editado: 3/12/15


End file.
